Inlaws
by Panda Cannons
Summary: Oh God, it's that time of year again. Amelia and Arthur are screwed, the Hetalia cast is coming over, and no one is safe. Fem!America, Fem!Romano, and Fem!Italy. Fem!USUK Fem!Gerita Fem!Spamano RoCho and some lovely maple flavored peeps. YAOI!
1. God help us

Amelia gave a fake grin, one that only her closest friends and family members could see through. While she looked happy and cheerful on the outside, hell only a true southern woman could understand was brewing inside her. A deep, fiery pit of hell.

Why was she so upset, angry, inraged, furious you may ask. Only one reason, and may dear sweet baby Jesus have mercy on her soul, what a reasonable reason it is.

She was having family over...

Now, this sounds a bit farfetched for the sociable young girl, considering how she absolutely loved having people over, but that was until she met her inlaws.

Amelia's husband, Arthur Kirkland, is a quirky, yet endearing, young gentleman who she had met through school when he was sent over the Atlantic to study in America. Their meeting wasn't exactly 'love at first sight'(Arthur still has scars from where she had scratched him) but it figures opposites do attract, and they had somehow ended up together(After Mathew, poor, poor Mathew had found them toppled over eachother on his bed.)

Soon after, the 'lovely' couple was married off. All family members and friends were invited, packing up an entire church.

Back to the subject, Amelia was pissed, and Arthur could smell it.(Remember the saying 'women smell fear', men smell womens' anger so the can be sure what to fear. They also detect periods.) To say it terrified Arthur is an understatement. Normally, Arthur would have tried to calm his firecracker of a wife, but his manhood was at stake.

But, why are her inlaws so bad, you might ask. Well...

CRRRASH!

"Hey, where in this shit hole do you keep the booze!?"

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon..."

"AHHH!"

"Keseseseseseseseses..."

"GILBERT!"

"Fusososososo..."

"CHIGI!"

"DOITSU! HELP ME!"

Amelia cringed at the loud arrange of yells and crashes around her. It was going to be a long week...

**~~~A/N~~~**

**Hi readers! I wrote this a really long time ago on my IPhone, and I didn't know wheather to put it on here or not. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but it's here for your entertainment anyways!**


	2. Morning at the Kirkland household

The morning sunlight gently caressed my face as I awoke from my deep slumber...and it was annoying, because, damn it, I needed sleep! I groaned quietly, why, Sun, why?! This is why I told Amelia we needed curtains...

Speaking of my wife, I felt a body shift beside me, and my lips curled up slightly. Ha! I win! Amelia always woke up before me, and she would always make fun of me for it, the git.

I shoot up, waking up instantly (because victory is stronger than any coffee out there, not like I drink the stuff), and turns towards the source of the movement, grinning.

"Oh Amelia~! Wake u-"

That's not Amelia...

"WHAT THE F-"

And that children, is when Oz figured out his giant pet alligator got out of her cage.

-POV CHANGE-

Downstairs, Amelia jumped, stubbing her toe in the process. After cursing up a storm, because stubbing your toe hurts like a mother fucker, Amelia grumbled to herself, "The hell was that?! Arthur...?"

Amelia was about to go check on Arthur, until she heard a strangely evil cackle of glee that made the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Who could make such an malicious, yet oddly cute noise?

She peaked around the corner and saw a strange, yet blood chilling sight.

"That will teach him for throwing out MY pasta! Ve~"

Amelia quietly, yet quickly pulled her head back and walked away. While she felt bad for Arthur, no one messed with Felicia's pasta. He would just have to learn the hard way.

Amelia sighed, and quickly made her way upstairs. Arthur was screaming up a storm, and she did not want blood all over their new duvet.

~~A/N~~

**This is just a quick update, I'm sorry if you wanted more. It's just the fact that I write most of my stuff really late at night and I have to wake up early tomorrow...yeah, tomorrow is going to be rough...oh well.**

**I need to update more. I'll try an update before the month** **ends.**


End file.
